Me and You, Kiyoshi and Kuroko
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Pesona seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menggoda hati sang Tenshin, Kiyoshi Teppei. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, ia lantas memberikannya tanda bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang menjadi milik Kiyoshi Teppei sepenuhnya. WARNING INSIDE.


Manik cokelat bening bertemu dengan manik _cyan_.

Sang mantan _ace_ itu terkesima oleh keimutan dan sikapnya yang kelewat sopan. Dan sejak pertemuan pertama itu, seorang Kiyoshi Teppei mulai tergoda untuk melakukan pedekate dengan anak paling imut dan sangat masyur sebagai seorang _phantom player_ itu… Dan ia berdoa mudah-mudahan harapannya merebut anak itu dari siapapun, bisa terkabulkan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Me and You, Kiyoshi and Kuroko**

© Himomo Senohara

**Pairing** : Kiyoshi x Kuroko, onesided!AkaKuro LOL

Rate : … M kali ya? *dikeplang lagi*

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, pairing crack (Terduga fic KiyoKuro perdana berbahasa Indonesia. HAHAHAHAHA GUE PIONIRNYA NIH. *dikeplang*). **Flame dilarang keras**. Ya iyalah udah tahu ini pairing _crack_ mau ngflame. TOYONG.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Yoi balik ke channel abang Himomo nih! *dikeplanglagi* TOYOOONG. GUE SETERES AKIBAT ADANYA PAIRING BARU MAYUKURO DAN AKAMAYU ATAU MAYUAKA. TOLONG. NEW ONES X OLD ONES? ! TOLOOOOONG. *dikeplak* Abaikan curcol gila Mun ini, selamat membaca. XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Surai biru sewarna langit musim panas yang cerah, plus kelembutan rambutnya yang menggiurkan.

Kulitnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang… Kelewat mungil untuk ukuran seorang pemain basket putra.

Serta sikapnya yang sangat sopan dan cukup elegan.

Tiga hal itulah yang merupakan suatu candu yang sangat memabukkan bagi seorang Kiyoshi Teppei dari seorang anak kelas satu yang sangat diandalkan melawan _Generation of Miracles_.

Dan sekarang, si _center_ asal Seirin ini sedang mengunci gerakan yang diluncurkan oleh anak yang berada di bawahnya di dalam ruang ganti baju yang sudah sepi lantaran jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam; saat di mana anak-anak basket seharusnya sudah pulang. Dan keduanya sama-sama _telanjang_, apalagi mereka melakukannya di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun…!" Si _center_ itu lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Kuroko, sang _phantom player_ milik Seirin sembari mencubit puting dada milik si surai biru langit itu.

"Ki-Kiyoshi-sempai!" Sang phantom player menjerit kegelian sembari memegangi erat kedua bahu kekar milik si surai cokelat yang menyandang gelar _Iron Heart_ itu. Berjuang untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan maut laki-laki aneh dan susah ditebak itu, namun nihil.

Merasakan 'adik kecil'nya terbangun di antara pangkal kedua kakinya, Kiyoshi menggigit daging leher Kuroko sembari menggerayangi punggung bagian atas dan dada Kuroko. Kuroko meringis kegelian sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya di tengah-tengah mabuknya cinta terlarang itu.

Kuroko menggapai-gapai kepala Kiyoshi dan perlahan mendorongnya agar jauh dari lehernya. Dengan wajah memerahnya, ia berkata dengan ngos-ngosan, "Ki-Kiyoshi-sempai… A-Aku 'lapar'… To-Tolong lakukan hal itu lagi, aku ingin merasakan dirimu…"

"Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya-kun…" Si _center_ itu tersenyum ceria.

Kiyoshi lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko, mempertemukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Beberapa kali lidah Kiyoshi menjilat bibir bawah Kuroko, dan berakhir sebuah lubang kecil ternganga dengan perlahan dari bibir Kuroko, pertanda kalau si surai biru langit itu mengizinkannya.

Lidah Kiyoshi lantas masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko dan mengajaknya berdansa sekaligus bertukar saliva. Beberapa kali terlihat Kiyoshi yang memperdalam ciuman panas itu, sehingga Kuroko hanya bisa menjerit kegelian dan sulit mengendalikan kewarasannya lagi. Tidak salah lagi, semua gestur yang diberikan sang _Tenshin _merupakan racun yang memabukkan bagi sang _phantom player_ itu.

"AGH! Te-Teppei-kun!" Kuroko secara tidak sadar menyebutkan nama cowok yang dicintainya.

Kiyoshi dengan senyuman penuh perhatian, perlahan memasukkan jari telunjuk tangan sebelah kanannya ke dalam lubang anus milik Kuroko. Kuroko segera berteriak dengan geli dan penuh nada menggoda sembari berusaha mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Kiyoshi, "A-AH! TE-TEPPEI! TE-TEPPEI-KUN!"

Si penanggung nomor 7 dari Seirin ini lantas mencium bibir Kuroko lagi, berniat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dialami anak tersebut. Perlahan ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang itu menyusul jari sebelumnya, dan seketika saja batang kejantanan Kuroko sudah berdiri dan menyemburkan spermanya, pertanda ia sangat terangsang oleh dua jari besar milik cowok lemot itu.

"Wah, wah, baru dua jari sudah terangsang banget? Sedikit lagi, sayang." Sembari menyunggingkan senyuman nakal, Kiyoshi menambahkan jarinya.

"KYAAHHH! ! ! TE-TEPPEI-KUN! A-Akuu… Agh!" Kuroko kembali menjerit kecanduan.

"U-Ugh… Sebentar lagi… Te-Tetsuya-kun…" Kiyoshi merasakan sensasi geli yang menjalar dahsyat dari tangan kanannya.

Ia lalu memasukkan jari ketiganya, dan mengakibatkan Kuroko semakin terangsang dengan sangat drastis. Batang kejantanannya makin ganas bergerak-gerak sendiri, pertanda ia sangat ereksi dimasukkan oleh Kiyoshi. Sembari bermuka merah dan dipenuhi oleh peluh keringat, Kuroko berkata dengan nada yang seratus kali lipat lebih menggoda, "Te-Teppei-kun… Aku mau diri– Agh!"

"Aku tahu, sayang. _Let's come to~ogether…_" Suara seksi Kiyoshi menggoda iman Kuroko yang terkenal sangat keras.

Kiyoshi lalu melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari lubang itu, menyisakan cairan berwarna putih sedikit bening yang mengotori jari jemarinya. Ia lantas menjilat ketiga jari tersebut sambil mengarahkan batang kejantanannya, bersiap akan kejadian yang memabukkan sekaligus menyakitkan bagi cowok yang dicintainya.

"Ayo… _Let's have fu~un_!" Kiyoshi menyeringai inosen.

Batang kejantanan Kiyoshi langsung melesat masuk ke lubang Kuroko tanpa tanggung-tanggung! Kuroko langsung berteriak sedikit kesakitan bercampur ereksi yang sangat memabukkan, "A-AHHH! ! ! TE-TEPPEI-KUN! Te-Teppei-kun! AGH!"

Kedua tangan besar dan hangat milik Kiyoshi langsung memeluk erat leher bagian belakang dan pinggang Kuroko dengan hati-hati. Kiyoshi menggumam kegelian sekaligus sedikit kesakitan, 'Te-Tetsuya-kun…! A-Aku akan masuk! Pe-Pegangan!"

GREP!

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kuroko menyerahkan sepenuhnya dirinya kepada Kiyoshi dengan memegangi erat kedua lengan bawah milik si penanggung nomor 7 tersebut. Kiyoshi mempercepat temponya sedikit demi sedikit, membuat sang kekasihnya tenggelam dalam mabuknya cinta terlarang mereka. Ia lalu 'pipis' di dalam lubang anus milik Kuroko, yang membuat sang _uke_ menjerit-jerit merasakan ereksi yang mematikan.

"TE-TEPPEI! TEPPEI! BE-BERGERAK!" Tanpa sadar Kuroko berteriak dengan suara yang serak.

"O-Oh… Te-Tetsuya-ku me-memang hebat!" Kiyoshi dengan sedikit merasakan sakit sekaligus gembira, perlahan memaju-mundurkan batang kemaluannya di dalam anusnya. Kuroko langsung menjerit serak sambil sesekai mempererat genggamannya, "Te-Teppei! A-Agh… Te-Teppei… AGH! TE-TEPPEI-KUN!"

CUP.

Kiyoshi kembali mencium bibir Kuroko, namun kali ini ia tidak memperdalamnya. Malahan, setelahnya ia menurunkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan sisi leher Kuroko yang belum sempat ditandai. Ia kemudian menggigitnya dengan pelan, sembari terus mempercepat temponya.

"A-AH! TE-TEPPEI-KUN! A-Aku nggak k– ARGH! He-Hentikan…!" Kuroko perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya akibat berhubungan seks dengan sempai yang paling dihormatinya sekaligus dicintainya sembari sesekali bernapas dengan susah payah.

"Aaaww, Tetsuya-ku memang manis~ Aku memang nggak salah memilihmu~" Kiyoshi menggodanya dengan suara serak sambil masih 'pipis' di dalam anus Kuroko.

"Te-Teppei-kun sangat li-licik…!" Kuroko hanya bisa mengutuki kharisma Kiyoshi yang bisa-bisanya menyedot perhatian Kuroko dari teman-teman setimnya, bahkan dari GoM sekalipun.

Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa idiot, "Hahahahaha, Tetsuya memang manis kalau sebal begitu. Oke, aku sudahi ini… Tapi sebelumnya…"

Cowok idiot itu lalu melepaskan batang kejantanannya dari anus milik Kuroko, kemudian meraih batang kejantanan punya Kuroko. Tanpa diduga, cowok paling tinggi di Seirin itu malah menjilat batang kejantanannya dengan penuh cinta. Kuroko cuma bisa menjerit geli, "K-Kyaaahhh! He-Hentikan!"

Sebuah cengiran memabukkan keluar dari bibir Kiyoshi, "Kuroko-kun memang lemah terhadap hal seperti ini ya~ sini aku cium kamu."

Tangan kiri Kiyoshi yang besar lantas mengelus rambut Kuroko, dan mendorongnya dengan lembut mendekati wajahnya. Alhasil, bibir Kiyoshi yang penuh cairan yang berasal dari batang kejantanan tersebut malah menodai bibir _pinky_ milik Kuroko. Sekelebat napas memburu terhelakan dengan cepat dari hidung Kuroko, bukan karena ia tidak tahan, melainkan sangat menggebu-gebu untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang paling dicintainya.

Kedua tangan kecil dan imut milik Kuroko lantas dikalungkannya pada leher Kiyoshi serta telapak tangan kanan Kuroko yang membelai rambut Kiyoshi selagi mereka berciuman dengan panas. Wajah Kuroko benar-benar memerah, saking tidak kuatnya menahan rasa malunya yang sudah melonjak-lonjak dahsyat.

"Aku men… cintaimu… Tetsuya-kun… Jangan pergi ke mana-mana…" ujar Kiyoshi sedikit manja sembari menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh telanjang dan penuh gigitan dan _kissmark_ milik Kuroko.

Mata _cyan_-nya menatap mata _hazelnut_ dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan menggangguk dengan yakin, "Aku mencintai Teppei-kun… Ta-Tapi… Aku takut kalau Akashi-kun sampai tahu tentang ini… Aku belum cerita tentang hubungan kita kepada Akashi-kun…"

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Biarkan dia menyelidiki kita apa adanya. Percayalah, cintaku hanya untukmu, Tetsuya-kun." Kiyoshi mencium singkat dahi Kuroko dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"… Iya, aku percaya dan juga cintaku hanya untukmu, Teppei-kun." Kuroko hanya bisa menggangguk dengan pasrah dan senang.

Sekonyong-konyong Kiyoshi memeluk Kuroko dengan gemas, dan berbisik dengan nada masih serak akibat aktivitas berhubungan seks tersebut, "Tetsuya-kun… Aku akan membawamu ke manapun bersamaku. Malam ini menginaplah di rumahku. Kakek dan nenekku bakal senang~"

"Un. Dan satu lagi, Kiyoshi-sempai… Gendong aku pakai punggungmu. Aku yakin… Kakiku tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, setidaknya malam ini. Tanggung jawab dong, sehabis ini." Kuroko menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan datar sedatar-datarnya.

PUH.

Gantian Kiyoshi yang terkikik geli sambil menggodanya selagi ia melirik lantainya yang benar-benar kotor dinodai oleh sperma dan cairan menjijikan milik mereka berdua, "Duh… Kuroko-kun kadang-kadang bisa semanja ini… _Well_, kenapa nggak? Sebentar ya, kita bereskan lantai dulu. Tuh… Penuh cairan punyamu, sayang."

Kuroko lantas menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan cemberut, "Dasar Sempai yang licik."

Malam itu kembali dilalui mereka berdua dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Tentunya semakin menambah rasa cinta dan haus akan kasih sayang satu sama lain – Kiyoshi haus akan kasih sayang Kuroko, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan semua anak-anak Seirin tidak bakal tahu bahwa di antara mereka sudah ada yang merasakan bagaimana memabukkannya aktivitas seks.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya-kun." Begitulah bisikan membius nan penuh kasih sayang Kiyoshi, mengamini malam yang penuh cinta ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End… Dengan garingnya. *ditampol* ]**


End file.
